Mad Dog
Mad Dog (nascido a 12 de Março de 1973 em Portimão) é um wrestler profissional português, actualmente a trabalhar para a Associação Portuguesa de Wrestling (APW) e para a World Stars of Wrestling (WSW). Também já trabalhou para a promoção italiana Nu-Wrestling Evolution (NWE) nas tour espanholas durante a Primavera e Verão de 2008 e para os eventos de lucha libre organizados pela empresa de festas mexicanas em Espanha El Grito Producciones. Foi Campeão Nacional da APW durante 15 meses certos, entre 28 de Junho de 2007 e 28 de Setembro de 2008. Carreira Associação Portuguesa de Wrestling Inicio de Carreira Mad Dog é um dos fundadores e actual presidente da Associação Portuguesa de Wrestling desde 1993. Realizou a sua estreia no wrestling a 11 de Setembro de 1993 no evento PWA (antigo nome da APW) Mister Wrestling. O seu ponto mais alto nesta fase deu-se a 22 de Agosto de 1999, quando participou no evento APW Tarzan Taborda Regressa ao Ringue em Penamacor, o famoso evento coberto pelas diversas televisões nacionais, onde supostamente a antiga lenda dos quadriláteros nacionais e europeus Tarzan Taborda faria o seu regresso ao ringue para enfrentar um lutador espanhol que o desafiara. Mad Dog enfrentou Danny-X (actualmente conhecido como Danny Hell) num "combate de vale-tudo" (combate de pro-wrestling sem regras), combate que durou cerca de 30 minutos. Voltou a ter destaque apenas em 2006, como a "ressurreição" da APW, na tournée APW Suplex de Verão 2006. Numa modesta posição mais "midcard" e com uma atitude "heel", Mad Dog participou no torneio para achar o novo Campeão Nacional da APW, mas foi logo eliminado na primeira ronda por Arte-Gore. Seguiu-se uma série de dois combates "hardcore" (sem-regras) contra Paulinho, o segundo dos quais para determinar o novo candidato principal ao Título Nacional da APW. Mad Dog perdeu ambos os combates (Paulinho tornar-se-ia assim o candidato principal mas acabou por não ter nenhum combate pelo Título Nacional da APW até ao abandono da APW). Conquista e defesa do Título A situação só se tornaria mais favorável para Mad Dog a 5 de Janeiro de 2007 no evento APW Impacto Total na Praça de Touros do Campo Pequeno em Lisboa, quando este participa numa "gauntlet" de 10 lutadores e vence o Título Nacional da APW ao derrotar no final Arte-Gore. Entrando no combate com uma atitude "heel", depois da vitória Mad Dog torna-se um "babyface" e assim permanece com essa atitude na APW desde então. No dia seguinte perde o título numa desforra para Arte-Gore num combate "lumberjack", mas torna a recuperá-lo a 28 de Junho num combate não agendado contra Arte-Gore, que tinha acabado de enfrentar Jimmy Best no combate agendado em directo no programa da TVI As Tardes da Júlia. Depois de Arte-Gore continuar a atacar Jimmy Best já depois do final do combate e da própria apresentadora Júlia Pinheiro se ter metido ao barulho, Mad Dog surge dos bastidores para ajudar Jimmy Best e Júlia Pinheiro e acaba por ser marcado um combate entre ambos para o Título Nacional da APW. Mad Dog sagra-se vencedor e novo campeão ao levar Arte-Gore a desistir com um crossface (em homenagem a Chris Benoit, falecido três dias antes e numa altura em que ainda não se conheciam as causas da tragédia). Desde então que Mad Dog é o Campeão Nacional da APW, tendo defendido o seu título com sucesso contra Arte-Gore várias vezes, Tony de Portugal várias vezes, entre outros. Taça Tarzan Taborda Mad Dog sagrou-se vencedor da primeira Taça Tarzan Taborda, um torneio realizado em 2008 e que se prevê anual. Devido ao facto de ser o Campeão Nacional da APW, encntrou-se automaticamente apurado para os quartos de final do torneio, vencendo aí Iceborg e passando para as meias finais, onde viria a vencer Juan Casanova. Na final do torneio enfrentrou um velho inimigo Arte-Gore num Combate de Jaula. A regra seria que, o Título Nacional da APW estava sempre em jogo cada vez que ele lutava, pelo que, ao sagrar-se vencedor da Taça Tarzan Taborda, reteve com sucesso o seu Título Nacional da APW. Nu-Wrestling Evolution Mad Dog teve a sua primeira experiência a combater numa federação internacional de wrestling profissional pela liga italiana Nu-Wrestling Evolution (NWE) a 13 de Abril de 2008 em Bilbao, Espanha. Para além de trabalhar como membro da "staff" durante os eventos de Abril, Junho e Julho, Mad Dog lutou nesse dia fazendo parceria com Vito (devido às similaridades visuais entre ambos) contra a equipa de Ultimo Dragon e Booker T. Foi a primeira vez que um lutador português esteve em ringue a combater ao lado de três ex-estrelas da WCW e WWE. O combate foi rápido e a equipa de Vito e Mad Dog perderam, quando Booker T registou o acentamento de espáduas no Mad Dog. O segundo combate de Mad Dog na NWE acontece a 12 de Junho de 2008 em Las Palmas, nas Ilhas Canárias, Espanha, quando este defronta Spade-O (mais conhecido por Black Jesus Sabian na CZW) e vence-o em poucos minutos, registando assim a sua primeira vitória numa liga internacional. El Grito Producciones Mad Dog fez a sua estreia num evento de lucha libre da El Grito Producciones, na Sala Apolo em Barcelona, Espanha a 14 de Setembro de 2008. Mad Dog, acompanhado de Ultra Psycho, fez parceria com Iceborg (sendo os três os únicos lutadores sem máscara a participarem no evento e a representarem uma espécie de "legião estrangeira portuguesa") contra a equipa representante do México El Guerrero Azteca e Huracán Gutiérrez. Depois de Ultra Psycho se intrometer no combate, surge El Ginecólogo Asesino acompanhado da sua enfermeira para equilibrar as coisas e, no meio da confusão, Mad Dog e Iceborg acabam por se desentender, o que acaba por provocar a sua derrota. No final do combate, Iceborg acaba por atacar Mad Dog e Ultra Psycho (que estava a tentar acalmar os ânimos entre ambos), o que leva Mad Dog a fazer um desafio contra Iceborg para uma street fight no evento de estreia da WSW em Badajoz a 27 de Setembro. World Stars of Wrestling Mad Dog foi o primeiro lutador português a ser anunciado como parte integrante do plantel da nova liga de wrestling profissional mundial, a World Stars of Wrestling (WSW) e é uma forte aposta na representação da APW e de Portugal nessa liga. Estreou-se no evento WSW Inception a 28 de Setembro de 2008 ao entrar no WSW World Championship Rumble for the Gold match mas foi eliminado. Mais tarde no mesmo evento teve a sua primeira defesa do Campeonato Nacional da APW, em combate singular contra Juan Casanova, onde viria a perder o título, depois de um reinado de exactamente 15 meses. A 12 de Setembro de 2009, Mad Dog torna-se o primeiro WSW European Champion, vencendo Iceborg na final de um torneio. Antes disso, Mad Dog derrotou Juan Casanova nos quartos de final a 11 de Setembro e Giorgio Castano nas meias finais a 12 de Setembro. No Wrestling *'Golpes' * Neckbreaker * Flying elbow smash * Running triple elbow drop * Legdrop * Vertical suplex *'Apelidos' * Cristiano Ronaldo do Wrestling Português *'Frases' * "Huhuh, ganhei!" Títulos e Prémios *'Associação Portuguesa de Wrestling' * Campeão Nacional da APW (2 vezes) * Vencedor da Taça Tarzan Taborda (2008) *'World Stars of Wrestling' * Vencedor do WSW European Championship Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling de Portugal